The present invention relates to a refrigerating cycle apparatus for cooling a refrigeration chamber such as a refrigerator by driving/stopping a compressor.
In general, the refrigerating cycle apparatus of this type comprises a compressor, a condenser, a pressure reducing device, and an evaporator, which are connected to each other in the order named. The refrigeration chamber is cooled to a predetermined temperature, and then the compressor is stopped. Thereafter, a hot gas from the condenser gradually flows into the evaporator. A thermosensor disposed in the vicinity of the evaporator is turned on so as to start the compressor before the temperature of the refrigeration chamber has risen to a predetermined temperature. As a result, desired temperature control of the refrigeration chamber cannot be performed, resulting in high power consumption.
In order to solve the above problem, a refrigerating cycle apparatus has been proposed as shown in FIG. 1 wherein an electromagnetic valve 12 is disposed between a condenser 10 and a compressor 11. According to this apparatus, the electromagnetic valve 12 is actuated at the same time that the compressor 11 is stopped to prevent the hot gas from flowing from the compressor 11 to an evaporator 13 through the condenser 10. While the refrigerating cycle apparatus of this type is not in operation (i.e., while the compressor 11 is not operated), the evaporator 13 is continuously energized, resulting in high power consumption.